No Other
by chibisamasempai20
Summary: How did Haru feel after Lucia kissed Elie?


WOO! First RAVE Fanfic! I do not own RAVE or any characters in this fic (woo. But I so love the maker of this awesome anime/manga!) Reviews are welcomed!

Pairing: ElieHaru

**No Other**

Elie was looking out onto their ship's deck. Her fingers traveled to her lips and shuddered at the memory. Lucia had forcibly kissed her when they met at Symphonia. She cringed at the thought of the kiss. She can't get it out of her head. Tears started to form as she thought of her first kiss being stolen away by a guy like Lucia. And worst, Haru was there to witness it. He had been so angry after that. Even so, he started to avoid Elie when they left Symphonia. Elie's chest started to hurt as tears were beginning to fall down.

"so that's how it is then? He hates me now," she said to herself miserably.

"Who hates you, Elie-chan?" a voice said from behind her.

Startled, Elie turned to see the familiar face she longed so much. Haru Glory stood in front of her. His silver hair gleamed under the moonlight. His face was with an expression of confusion. He went closer to Elie and touched her face to wipe the tears. He smiled softly at her.

"Who would hate you, Elie-chan? I can't imagine someone who would want to hate you," he said reassuringly. They both looked into each other's eyes, trying to read whatever emotion lies in them. Haru brought Elie closer to him, his hand slipping behind her waist. He leaned his face closer. He was going to kiss her! Elie's heart beat fast as his face was only inches away. Suddenly, the memory flashed again and she felt scared. Elie stopped Haru. Her hands rested on his chest and looked away sadly.

"Sorry, Haru. I think I will rest for now," she said and turned away from him. Haru was left there standing out in the deck. _No way. I will not lose her. There's no other who loves her more than I do, _he thought as he followed her inside.

Elie went to her room. She closed the door and sat, her back leaning against it. She didn't want to stop the moment but the memory made her feel terrified again. There was a knock on her door and Elie immediately got up. She opened the door to find Haru standing outside her room.

"Haru, wha—," she was cut off as he silenced her with his lips. She was confused by the sudden kiss. But eventually she began to respond. She was wishing for this moment for a long time. She wrapped her arms around his necks as he deepened the kiss. He savored the sweet taste of her lips and gripped her tightly. She dug her fingers into his hair, moaning into their kiss. They broke the kiss and looked each other in the eyes.

"Elie, I can't hold it any longer. I need you. I want you. I am in love with you!" There. He finally said it to her. With that, she kissed him and whispered to his lips, "Haru, I love you too."

They went inside her room, kissing each other before they reached the bed. Haru slowly laid Elie down the bed, his mouth still locked onto hers. He parted his lips from hers, getting an unsatisfied moan from the girl beneath him, as he worked to put their shoes away.

He kissed her neck and worked his way down her collarbone, licking all the sensitive spots that sent electricity throughout Elie's body. He slipped his hand under her skirt and caressed her hips and creamy thighs. He worked his hands way up again under her shirt. He found the two large mounds that he had wanted to touch ever since they met. He noticed that Elie wasn't wearing a bra and he wondered if she always doesn't wear one. He grinned and kissed her again on the lips, licking them as he begged for entrance. She parted her lips and found his tongue inside of her, tasting the sweetness of her mouth.

He undid her skirt and slipped it off her legs, as well as her panties. He felt that she was getting really wet. He pulled away from their kiss and slid her shirt up and took it off. Elie's exposed breast was a sight that got Haru turned on even more. She took off his shirt as he undid his pants and boxers.

He then dived for her breast, catching one with his mouth; his tongue playfully licking her nipples. Elie could feel a throbbing sensation in between her legs. She also felt Haru's manhood hard against her soft legs. His hand went down to her wet area and he inserted a finger in it, sending her into a frenzied pleasure. She moaned under his touch and kisses; and decided that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Haru…please…," she said as she panted and sweated, waiting for him.

Haru smiled and kissed Elie lightly on the lips. With one swift motion, he was inside her. Elie whimpered in pain as Haru slowly thrust in. It was both their first time after all. And he was happy that he was the only one who got to be inside her. He intertwined his hands with hers. Elie smiled at Haru and urged him to continue. He thrust slowly at first but as Elie bucked her hips against him, he couldn't control it anymore and thrust faster.

Elie was moaning in pleasure. She was screaming his name, Haru's name, as he sent her into a bliss. She urged him to go faster, deeper. He complied with her request. She giggled slightly as she thought that Haru had seemed to comply with her every request. He had spoiled her so much.

As the near their climax, Elie bit onto Haru's shoulder, digging her fingers onto his back as he exploded inside of her. It felt warm, his liquid oozing inside her and it left her in a daze. Haru collapsed and shifted his position as to not crush his beloved girl under his weight. He panted and smiled at Elie who was lying beside him. She snuggled to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"I love you, Elie." He whispered.

"I love you too, Haru. Always and forever. Nobody else but you," she answered.

The two then fell into sleep in each other's arms; bad memories hidden and replaced with good ones.


End file.
